None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is an inflatable children""s pool with a centrally located safety seat accommodating a seated infant which may be filled with water or sand to permit a child to safely play at home or at the beach without constant and immediate supervision. The device also includes a detachable shade to shield the seated infant from harmful exposure to the sun.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to play seats for water activity or beach use. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,910 to Kellough, a floating ring is disclosed having a central bore containing straps to secure a child within the center of the float, the device also having a retractable sun shade. A ringed envelope for containing the lower torso of a child in a central sack buried within the sand, restricting the child""s escape from the buried sack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,315 to Witter.
The current device is distinguished from this prior art by its inflatable outer ring and central child seat, which, when inflated with the sun shade in place, may contain sand or water allowing the child to play in its own contained, shaded and secure environment without wondering off or being in danger of accidental injury, drowning or over-exposure to the sun.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a portable device for the secure and safe containment of an infant at the beach or at home, the device being inflatable for compact storage, incorporating a secure central seat for the containment of an infant in a upright seated position for play within the device, filled with toys, water or sand. The perimeter sides extending from the floor of the device contain the sand, water and toys, keeping them close to the infant""s access and play.
A second objective of the device is to make the play area within the device having a removable shade to protect the infant from exposure to harmful sunlight. The sunshade may be removed during indoor use and for transport.
The device is also suited for indoor use, as a third objective, allowing for an infant to be placed within the central seat, filling the play area with toys and objects to occupy the attention of the child while containing those objects from being scattered about.